Current graphics editing applications have tools to allow a user to draw a graphics object, such as a circle or square, and perform various operations on the graphics objects (e.g., change color or line width) using the tools. To preview an operation to be performed on the graphics object in a drawing canvas of the graphics editing application, a user must commit the operation on the graphics object to determine if it is acceptable. For example, if a user is considering changing the color of a circle from red to blue, the user must actually change the color of the circle from red to blue on the drawing canvas of the graphics editing application. However, if the user does not like the change made, the user must undo the operation manually by going through an undo operation in the graphics editing application.